Sleepless Night
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: Five couples+One Apartment Building=CHEMISTRY!! One couples' "night time fun"+Four couples with issues=A Sleepless Night


"Sleepless Night"

by Krey-Zey

12:30 AM

Duo was curled up under his thick comforter, asleep and wallowing in a dream with Elaine and a beautiful garden. He sighed and curled up tighter as he turned over slightly and wrapped his arms around the figure beside him. Nothing was going to wake him up now…

Suddenly, a sound began emanating from the walls. Sounds, actually. 

His consciousness was probed through and he was half-awake. He shifted again, hoping that the sound would stop and that he could go back asleep. 

The sounds came again. And again…and again and again!  
Groaning, he sat up and frowned at the side of the room where he heard the sounds coming from. Whimpering mournfully, he threw himself face first into the sheets. 

"Oh man! Not again!" He groaned into the white blanket.

"Duo?" A voice called from beside him. The blankets shifted and Elaine rose from under them. Rubbing her eye sleepily, she curiously crawled to where Duo was. She managed to pull him up so that he would look at her. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Duo had been having more and more nightmares nowadays and Elaine had resorted to sleeping beside him so that it would be easier to wake him up. 

Duo shook his head. "Nope, don't you hear anything?" He asked as he pulled her to him and just held her close.

Elaine paused for a little while and tried to listen. She winced when she heard it. She looked at him and sighed, "They're at it again?"

"Well babe, it looks like were going to have another sleepless night." He said with a sigh.

12:52 AM

"I don't believe this." Crissy murmured as she kept her eyes glued on the flickering TV screen in front of her. She sighed as she lay her head down on Trowa's lap. Their insomnia was fueled by the disturbances that Marianne and Heero were causing. "I can't believe that they are not aware of that noise that they're making." She looked at Trowa questioningly. "What do you think?"

Trowa shrugged. "Stamina. They have loads of it."

Crissy almost choked on the Cheetos that she was popping into her mouth as she started to laugh. "Oh my God! Good one Trowa!" She exploded into laughter right then and there.

Silently, Trowa tried to figure out what was funny with what he said.

1:17 AM

Angel had been doing fine with ignoring the moans and groans that she was hearing from a very obvious couple on the third floor. She was used to their noise and she had been the only one who had mastered the art of ignoring them along with sleeping through it. 

Dr. J must have been some kind of a romance psychic or just a real dirty old man when he assigned the apartment settings. One boy and one girl were supposed to share one apartment and he did it by random. The couples who shared the apartments were now romantically involved though some people seemed to have crossed the line. 

She was already dozing off when she heard something coming from her own kitchen. Puzzled, she got up from her bed and headed for the kitchen. She groaned when she realized what the sound was.

"Wufei, darling don't tell me that you are planning to skewer the two of them?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

Wufei was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, sharpening one of his katanas. He glanced at her momentarily then returned to his task. "What else is there to do woman? I am getting robbed of my few hours of rest. Who knows what might happen tomorrow?" He lifted the katana up to test its sharpness when he turned thoughtfully to her and gave her his best scowl. "And stop calling me 'darling'."

"Then stop calling me 'woman'." She answered calmly as she started walking towards him. "Come on Wufei, why don't you just try to be patient and try to ignore them. Like I do." She sat down beside him and tried pleading with her eyes. "Please, Fei-chan?"

He sputtered in disgust when she used the other horrid nickname on him. He looked like he was losing his patience when he shot a venomous look at her.

She responded with a sweet smile. She was using the patience that she used in taming the Gundam Red Hot that she so loved in the hopes of winning him over.

"Woman, don't you dare—"

"Wufei, let's just get you to bed." She pulled him up by the arm, that smile not leaving her face. "Then I'll try to help you ignore them."

"Something tells me that there is something not right about this, woman." He said suspiciously. A sense of doom came into being when he saw the naughty glint that gleamed in her eyes.

"Why Wufei darling, how could you say such a thing? I'm already trying to help you. Why don't you trust me?"

1:20 AM

Quatre felt his neck bones creak in pain when he joggled out of his sleep in a very uncomfortable position on the couch. The last thing he remembered he was watching that godawful gag show with Elise. He must have dozed off in the couch in the middle of the show for he couldn't remember anything else that happened after that.

His bones were aching and he felt like he desperately needed a massage to remove the kinks every here and there. He rose from the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. He groaned in pain when he rotated his head in a slow circle. 

"I am not falling asleep in that couch ever again." He muttered to himself as he went towards the direction of his room. 

"Hey, hey I never thought you'd wake up."

Quatre turned to find Elise smirking at him as she stood in the hall. She was wearing shorts under an oversized t-shirt, her usual bedtime attire. 

He smiled as she neared him. "Remind me never to watch that dreadful show again. That couch could cause murder." His eyebrows quirked when he noticed the hour and that she was right there standing in front of him, wide-awake. "Did you need to drink water or something? It's one in the morning."

She rolled her eyes when she realized that he hadn't heard. "You mean you weren't knocked awake because of the noise?"

He raised her an eyebrow. "Noise?" The word was barely out of his mouth when he heard a passion-induced voice call Heero's name over and over again, asking him to go all the way with something. "Oh, you mean that."

"Yup, yup, yup." She sighed as she shook her head. "Whatever do we do without them." She said it dripping in a coat of sarcasm.

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, seeing that I have slept enough I think I should just stay awake and do my job. And along with the sounds, sleep wouldn't possible."

She grinned at him. "Very well said. We'll leave them undisturbed for tonight. They owe us right?"

"Right. Well, I think I'd like a shower. See you later." Quatre kissed her on the forehead with a little squeeze on her hand and walked off to his room. [parang lola!] 

1:47 AM

"Crissy…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really have to do this?" Trowa asked as he handed her an overly sensitive mike of some sort. "Why can't we just do something else?"

Crissy grabbed the mike and returned to her task of hanging out the window and lowering the mike just outside an open window on the third floor. "Trowa, I have nothing else to do. You know I like recording stuff." She turned to him momentarily with a devilish smile in her face. "Especially these kind of things."

Trowa shook his head and sighed. 

"Trowa I'm not forcing you to do this. You can do something else if you want."

"Forget it. I'm staying."

2:34 AM

"Shit." Duo cursed under his breath as he listened to the cries of ecstasy that he was hearing. He turned over to look at Elaine who was wide-awake as well. "Those two are making me horny." 

She narrowed her eyes at him as she said firmly, "No Duo."

"What?" He asked as he sat up on the bed looked down at her with an innocent face. "I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh." She said sarcastically at him as she raised her eyebrows. "I know what this would go to."

"Aww honey, don't think that. I know you don't want to and everything. I know you're not in the mood." He paused as he traced the lines in her palm with his finger. He kept silent as he felt the smooth flesh of her hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

He let out a groan when another loud moan was heard. There was that begging look in his eyes when he shifted his gaze up at her. "Aww man! I can't take it!"

Elaine yanked her hand away from him as she frowned. "No Duo!"

"I promise I'll be quiet." Duo said as he smiled at her with that very obvious intention of seducing her.

Aggravated, she got up from the bed and stalked off to her room. She securely locked the door behind her. She fell into her bed and frowned at the picture of Duo smiling at her from her bedside table. "Jerk."

2:35 AM

Quatre was sitting on the couch with an assortment of papers and folders stacked all around him. He had just come out of the shower and he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was looking through a contract as he clenched a pen in one hand. He looked so serious it was almost disturbing.

Elise was watching him from one side of the room as she sipped from a cup of hot chocolate. 

She had to admit that watching Quatre was a very fascinating show indeed. He just looked so, so…

The sounds became louder again and Elise groaned. "And to think that Heero's quiet in truth."

"Tell me something Elise." Quatre spoke up as he glanced at her. A slight smile lifted the side of his lips. "Do you have any idea what they're doing up there?"

Elise sputtered when she heard what he said. She looked at him with a strange expression as she set her cup down without toppling it. "You mean—you have absolutely no idea? You don't know what they're doing?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I think I do but I'm not really sure." He lifted his gaze from the papers in front of him and a mischievous smile lit up his face. "How 'bout a demonstration?"

"Demo-demonstration?" She flushed at hearing his request. She looked down at her lap as she tried to think of a way to tell him without startling him. There can't be any possible way that she could do a demonstration for him!

She blushed deeper when the cries grew louder and louder. Of course, Quatre is innocent about these things. How is she supposed to—

She stopped at mid-thought when she heard snickering coming from Quatre's side of the room. She looked up and found Quatre trying to control himself from letting lose a barrage of his laughter.

__

What's he laughing at? Is it me? What did I—-- She felt like slapping herself when she realized that she had been had. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he finally let himself go. She had never heard him laugh this much and she wasn't at all that amused anymore when she realized that it was at her expense.

Bunching up a pillow, she readied to launch her missile. With a grunt, she threw the pillow at him. He managed to evade it as he stood up from the couch and tore through the hall, still laughing his head off. 

Childishly, he stuck her tongue out at her as she began collecting ammunition. "Your aim sucks Selena!"

She shrieked as she began to chase him around while assaulting him with random pillows. "Don't ever call me Selena!" 

He laughed harder as he ducked behind a coffee table and the pillow hit a portrait of a stuffy looking old woman. "Thanks, I hated that painting!" Grabbing the pillow himself, he took aim and fired. His aim was true as it hit Elise right in the face. 

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Quatre chortled as he sped away.

"You're dead Winner!"

2:45 AM 

Wufei was grinding his teeth furiously. _This is injustice! _He complained to himself as he stared up at the ceiling as if it was the offending party.

That obscene racket was driving him nuts! He couldn't believe that those two had been spared from the wrath of his katanas for so long. This had happened so many times but never had he unleashed his fury on them as he should have for the benefit of everyone living there. 

They weren't the only ones living in this godforsaken building! Who did they think they are?! As other people would say, where was the neighborly consideration?

Growling, he rose from the bed to serve justice. Before he could even grab his katana, an arm wrapped around his and he was pulled back flying into the bed.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me woman! I am going to kill those two!" He yelled at Angel as he tried to get free from her grip. She was strong and his arm hurt but there was no way on Earth that he'd admit that to her.

After a wrestling match and getting him to let go of the katana, she managed to have him lying back on the bed as she straddled him by the hips.

Wufei glared at her. "Get off me!"

She smiled smugly at him as she leaned forward as if to kiss him. "I said I'd help you ignore them and I intend to do just that."

"Oh really?" His tone was harshly sardonic as he matched her smug smile with one of his own. "And just what are you planning to do? Trap me? Impossible! No woman is ever going to trap me!"

Her eyes flashed with anger and just when he thought that she was going to go emotional with him, she did the unspeakable. With a sudden movement, she grabbed him in between the legs!

He froze, completely speechless. 

She smirked when she saw his shock. "Can you withstand a woman's torture, Chang Wufei?" She murmured in a hushed whisper that sent chills up his spine. 

Unbelieving, he tried to get free from her but to his horror and disgust he felt his crotch getting harder and harder in her hands. It got worse when she loosened her grip and began to touch him gently. 

He clenched his fists at his sides as he tried with all his might to maintain control. He should be above all this. Wasn't he trained to withstand all kinds of torture? This should be nothing at all but this spell she had cast, it was powerful. 

His will was slowly departing and he cursed himself at the sensations evoking pleasures so forbidden that came alive in him. He threw his head back as he let out an unwilling groan of pleasure.

"Ready to give up Fei-chan?" Angel asked in a husky tone as she continued with her ministrations.

"You witch!" He managed to rasp out as he continued to suffer the shame.

"If I were a witch, dear I would have cut it off." She said with a chuckle. "But I don't want that. Come on Wufei, I know you're enjoying this." 

"NO!"

"No?" A flash of disappointment played at her features, but a feline smile lit it up as an idea came to mind. "Well then, it looks like there is something that has to be done about that. It looks like I have to resort to drastic measures…" She trailed off.

Wufei wasn't listening anymore. He was too engrossed with what she was doing to him with mixed emotions. 

2:58 AM

Trowa was looking at the closed bathroom door in front of him. He was feeling more and more guilty as the minutes passed in silence. Finally, he moved to knock softly on the door. "Crissy?"

"Go away Trowa." Crissy's muffled voice came from inside. "I am not speaking to you."

He sighed and tried again. "Why don't you open the door and listen to me."

"No." She answered stubbornly. "And don't say that I'm being childish either coz I don't care all right?"

It may have been the lack of sleep that made him make a comment that offended her. They were talking about what else they could do not long ago. Trowa had suggested that she could go out and jog or something. Crissy had said she didn't want to end up with what happened to Angel. One thing led to another and now she thinks that he thinks she was ugly. And she thought he compared her with Angel. If anything, Crissy hated to be compared with anyone.

Silence.

He blinked as he silently pondered on what to do next. 

"I don't think you're ugly okay?" He murmured softly, so softly in fact that he didn't even know if she heard him. "No one would think so. You are a sweet, nice and funny girl. Those alone make you beautiful. I would shoot myself first before I say that you're not beautiful because you are…" 

He had never been that good with words and he had just done the best he could. Giving the door one last look, he soundlessly walked down the hall. 

He just turned the corner when the bathroom door slowly opened. 

Crissy sighed as she closed the door behind her. She sank down on the floor and leaned her back against it. The moonlight streamed through the open window in front of her as it illuminated her figure against the closed door. She brought her knees forward and wrapped them to her chest. 

"Oh Trowa…"

3:02 AM

Elise was breathing hard as she lay back against the cold marble floor. She was perspiring and her whole body was tired. Chasing Quatre around was one heck of an exercise! Grabbing a pillow beside her, she whacked Quatre who was right beside her on the face. "That was for making me chase you and when you hit me."

Quatre chuckled. "I deserved it didn't I?"

"Damn straight." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Look at what you did. You didn't even get to finish what you had to do."

"Oh they're done." He said with a grin. Suddenly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked at her over his shoulder. "I have a question. Why don't you like being called Selena?"

She looked at him like he just lost it. "What are you? Demented? It's just so…so girlish! It doesn't fit me."

"But you're a girl aren't you? Don't you like being a girl?" Quatre grinned suddenly when realization struck him. "I see, you're a tomboy."

"I'm not!" Annoyed, Elise hit him in the arm. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so teasing?"

He shrugged. "No reason. Just felt like it." He raised her an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason?"

"Yup. What about you? Do you like being called Raberba?" She questioned.

He wrinkled his nose when he heard her question. "You got me there. No one calls me by that name. I don't like to be called that name either. It just sounds so alien."

She burst out giggling suddenly. "Quabie!"

"What?"

"Quabie." She repeated with a grin. "That's my nickname for you."

"Quabie? Where did you get that?"

She couldn't stop giggling at the questioning look in his face. He looked so lost! "Quatre combined with Raberba. QUABIE!" 

"It sounds like a fish!" He told her.

"Would you like some quab and corn soup, Quabie?" She broke out in a barrage of giggles as she laughed at her own joke. Just when the giggles were subsiding, she began shrieking in laughter again as he began tickling her. "Stop Quatre! No! Hahahahaha! You know I'm very tick-ticklish!"

"And that's exactly what I wanted. Sweet Revenge!" He said as his fingers roamed around to tickle her on all the ticklish places he knew.

They were soon rolling around the floor, laughing like two kids playing like there wasn't a care in the world. 

Elise was still laughing and she knew that she was red-faced by now. It had been so long since she had this much fun. "We should do this again!" She suggested, still trying to control the giggles that kept on coming.

Quatre wasn't laughing anymore as he looked at her. He smiled as he pushed a strand of black hair away from her face. "Really? Why?"

"It was fun." She reasoned, looking back at him as she continued to giggle.

"It's good you have fun." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She became mesmerized when she was caught into the magic of his sapphire eyes. She wasn't giggling anymore. This wasn't something to be laughing at. She became aware of the softness of his skin as he stroke one side of her face with the back of his fingers. "Quatre?"

His cheeks became tinged in pink softness when he whispered, "Elise, may I ask something of you."

"Sure." She responded in a very faint voice. His closeness was making her dizzy.

"Would you…let me kiss you?"

She nodded numbly. She didn't know what came over her when she agreed.

He slowly leaned toward her. He gave her all the time to pull back but she wasn't about to. His eyes closed when their lips touched, making it a kiss.

Her eyes closed as well. She had never thought that Quatre's lips would be so soft or that they would taste so sweet. _Quatre…_

The kiss ended almost as quickly as it was initiated. They pulled back at the same time.

She smiled serenely at him.

He smiled back. 

3:15 AM

__

I shouldn't have said that to her. How could I have been such a jerk? Duo scolded himself as he decided to get out of bed and apologize to Elaine. He made his way through the dark hall and stopped right in front of Elaine's door. He took in a deep breath as he knocked softly. "Elaine? Are you awake?"

He didn't hear any response but for some reason he knew that she was awake in there. He sighed.

"You don't have to answer that." He rubbed his hands together as he slowly churned out what he had planned on saying. "I know you are. Even if they've stopped a few minutes ago, I know that you're lying there and asking yourself why I'm such an asshole. And I know that I am." He paused. "I'm really sorry that I said that. You know me. I'm a hormone-ridden teenager.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to be sleeping next to a beautiful girl all the time and not be able to act on those urges. You don't know how many times I tried to ignore the reactions my body succumb into when all you do is just breathe on me. I know that's kind of silly but it's true."

He licked his lower lip as he tried to think of the next thing that he should say next. It sucks when this happens. He could remember the first time that he had tried to talk to her. For the first time, he was almost speechless for about ten minutes. This is the girl who made him weak at the knees with just the sight of her.

"I love you and I know that I shouldn't have said that. If I really love you, I should wait until you wanted me to." He stopped. That was it. His mind was blank. She did it again. 

He sighed. "Well, that's all I have to say. I guess, you're still mad at me. I'd understand if you act like I don't exist tomorrow. I'd even make myself sparse." He smiled sadly. "I'll give you space. If you need me, I'll just be by Deathscythe or wherever. Just call all right?" He gave the door one last meaningful look and turned on his heel to go back to his room, his heart heavier than when he started.

"Duo." 

He turned around and found Elaine standing in the hallway behind him. She was looking at him with a thoughtful look in her face as she slowly approached.

"Elaine." He said her name softly, almost with reverence fit for a nun.

A smile was playing at her features when she came closer. "Have you forgotten that my room is that one at the end of the hall?" She gestured to the door that Duo had delivered his monologue. "You were talking to the closet."

He snorted at his mistake, smiling slightly himself. "Okay."

"I heard everything you said." She stopped right in front of him and positioned her hands on her hips as she looked up at him with skeptical eyes. "Who do you think you are? Just what makes you think that I haven't been struggling? Do you know how hard it is trying not to jump up and rape you?" She demanded.

He looked at her without a word, stunned. 

Her face softened as she lifted her hand to touch his cheek lovingly. "I forgive you."

"Aww jeez Elaine." He whimpered as he looked at her helplessly. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was an idiot."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at his beautiful cobalt blue eyes that had captured her at first sight. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I became your girlfriend?"

"Elaine…" He whined.

She laughed again as she tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Now, let's got to bed." She got hold of his hand and pulled him off to his bedroom.

"Oooh, you're in the mood to rape me aren't you?" Duo teased as he smiled mischievously at her. "I didn't know you were so ecchi!"

"Well, don't you want me to?" She asked as she leaned up and nibbled at his earlobe, making him shiver. 

"Take me, I'm yours."

"Duo, kiss me."

"Gladly." He whispered as he pulled her close, dipped her back and gave her a mind-blowing kiss.

3:22 AM

Making sure that she made no noise, Crissy walked through the hall in search of Trowa. She felt really guilty about what she did.

She was being childish. Being offended that easily sure didn't make her an adult. She should know how to handle instances like that by now. And she called herself mature!

__

So much for handling yourself well. She said to herself.

She found him sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book. 

She stood by the doorframe and just watched him. She liked doing this. It seemed relaxing something. Maybe it had something to do with the way he moved. He always seemed so relaxed and so effortless with whatever he did. He moved with inborn grace that he sometimes made her curse the way she walked. Compared to him, she seemed so heavy. He walked like he was walking on air!

He sipped his tea quietly and suddenly, he turned to her and fixed her there with a quiet look. There was silence between them for a period of time.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "Trowa. I just…I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I was being terrible to you." She had stopped when he rose from the couch and slowly walked towards her. 

He seemed to take everything she said slowly. His gaze never left her for one second as he approached. He stopped right in front of her, his green eyes burning deep into hers. 

She was surprised when he reached out and pulled her close in an embrace. His fingers ran through her long hair in a comforting, almost relaxing manner. Pulling back a little bit, he touched his lips to hers gently. There was warmth and a silent message in his gestures.

__

It's all right. You don't have to apologize.

She sighed and held on tight to The Silencer's taller frame. She closed her eyes.

He had never been one who needed words.

3:27 AM

Angel looked up at the ceiling, letting her eyes wander around the smoothness of it. For some reason, she found the ceiling o beautiful that night. So smooth, so clean, so white…_Just like Wufei's pajamas._

She giggled to herself at that thought.

"Oh Buddha help me." She heard him mutter beside her. "I am in a room with a crazy woman."

She giggled again as she turned to her side to look at him. Specifically at his bare back. "Yeah, I'm crazy. Crazy about you." [your pick-up line sucks! J ] She murmured directly into his ear, blowing gently.

"Stop that!" He snapped abruptly. He shooed her away as he looked over his shoulder to give her a hard glare. "Woman how could you do this to me?"

"Do to you?' She looked innocent as her eyes widened. "I didn't do anything to you. You're the one who acted on your emotions. Well, sort of."

He growled menacingly at her. She saw that he was restraining himself. _How sweet. He is such a gentleman._

"No, I was forced to do this!" He said, gesturing wildly. "By you. Woman, how could you be so immoral?!"

"What are you ranting about?" She questioned, shifting so that she was sitting by the headboard but still covered decently by the blanket. "I know you enjoyed it. You orgasmed didn't you?" She continued before he could put in a word of his own. She just loved cutting him off! "Okay so maybe this is a little immoral. We aren't married and all that but you wanted it and I was willing to give it to you." 

"I was forced, woman, FORCED!" He almost screamed in frustration. Letting out a long-suffering groan, he got up from the bed. "I am not staying another second with you! You and your immoralities! I can't believe I have lived with you this long!" He was about to stomp off to her room so that he may sleep in peace when she stopped him.

"Wufei."

"WHAT?" He exploded, turning on her.

She smiled innocently at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She looked at him with obvious lust. "Your clothes."

He began grabbing his clothes all around the room. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Aren't you at least going to give me peace by closing your eyes?"

"Of course not." She quipped, letting her eyes run over the length of his naked body with flourish.

He dressed up hastily and once again made his way out. He was barely out of the door when he was called back in again.

"I know I haven't forgotten anything else, woman. Stop it!" He yelled at her, finally. He was heaving and it looked like a vein was going to pop on his wide forehead.

"Yes you did." She answered. "My goodnight kiss."

He smiled tightly as if he had won over his enemy. "That is something that you would never get from me. Die in the torture at the loss."

"Oh really?" She made a show of slowly lifting the blanket off her. There was still that smile that triggered something in him that had him desperately fighting to go. "What would you do if I stood up and went to you?"

In four wide strides he was beside her. He glared at her as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her roughly to him. "Don't you ever, ever toy with me." He said in a low growl. "Bite your tongue."

She smiled saucily at him, loving the closeness and his harsh ways. "Do it for me." She whispered seductively. 

"Crazy woman." He murmured before kissing her hard on the lips filled with demand and asking for her yielding. 

When enough was enough, he let her go and walked wordlessly out the door.

She looked at the way he went out, grinning to herself. "Goodnight Wufei dear."

3:49 AM

Sighing, Quatre scooped Elise up into his arms. She had fallen asleep while he was telling her a story when he was a little boy. She liked the story but she hadn't slept a wink and she had a busy day. 

He cradled her against him as he made his way across the room, down the hall into her room. With the same gentleness required with handling a baby, he placed her down on the bed and tucked her in snugly.

He looked at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She was wallowing in a deep sleep filled with dreams. What could she be dreaming about? 

He thought back to when she had said her reasons of not wanting to be called "Selena". She had found it too feminine. She never thought that it was so beautiful. She didn't know that it was the name of the moon who fell in love with the young man named Endimyon and so that she would always find him she trapped him in an eternal sleep. 

__

The name is so beautiful…just like she is. 

She turned over into her stomach as she muttered something incomprehensible about it being too warm. She kicked off the blanket slightly and was silent again.

He smiled tenderly as he rose to go. There were still papers to look through and approve. 

He didn't want her to find out that he had lied so that he could see her smile. 

__

Hope you like. I was thinking of adding Heero and Marianne but it would only make the fic longer and that is something that I don't want to happen. It's already long as it is in Tahoma size 8 font right? 

I don't own Gundam Wing!

Comments and suggestions as well as trashing would be appreciated. I can't please everybody, I know. I don't have to be reminded like I am some innocent, forgetful five-year-old. (Though that would be very nice…) Well, until the next fic. 


End file.
